Love, it hurts
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Rokushi or Rokunami? Xion and Naminé are friends for as long they could remember, but the things change when the girls both start to like Roxas. For who will Roxas choose? The shy and kind Naminé? Or the tomboyish Xion? Its the choice of the readers! Enjoy! Please review, pm or vote on my profile XD! I'll maybe change the title later :)
1. Chapter 1: After Summer, School Starts

Hi everyone, I own nothing! Only the plot XD  
Please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Xion's Pov.

"Oh Nami, I can't believe school is about to start tomorrow!'' I say to Naminé, my best friend since ages. Nami had called me five minutes ago because she was nervous about tomorrow. When she said that, I first laughed a bit, but I tried to comfort her and said things like: relax, it's just school and they all like you. About the two of is, Nami is more the shy one, while I am a bit a tomboy. I still have girly things like being afraid of spiders, seriously they are creepy...

''Xi, I also can't believe it, hopefully we haven't creepy teacher Saïx anymore.'' After she said that, I snicker, no student likes Saïx, not even a single one I guess, because he's the most awful teacher you could imagine, Saïx hates every student in school and love it to let us stay after school and do even more math, science etc.

''Yeah, but probably we still have him.'' I sigh. I hear Nami also sigh.

''Are you joining the soccer club, like last year?'' Nami, changes the subject.

''Of course! I never leaved, what about you? Still in the art club?' I say.

''Yes, it's the only place I feel welcome." Okay that's not true, well Nami thinks that, but a lot of people like Nami, because she's always kind and helpfull. Some boys think she's pretty, that's true, Nami has beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, like an angel. You should expect that she would be the popular cheerleader, nope, she's shy and uncertain, sometimes I wish that it could change a bit.

''Xi, what do you think about ice cream at the clock tower?'' Nami asks.  
''I'm sorry Nami, but I still, have homework.'' I answer. I feel that Nami is a bit disappointed now, so am I, I would love it to watch the sunset, eat some ice cream and talk about some stuff.

'Anyway, I gotta go know, I have to finish my homework!'

'Okay, see you tomorrow!'

I sigh, I don't like homework...

~The Next Day ~

I wake up with hearing the annoying tune of my alarm clock, damn I really hate those things, you're happily sleeping when you hear it. Always in the most interesting part of the dream, I have. Not that I have such interesting dreams, I usually can't remember them when I wake up.

Anyway, school is starting in a hour, I better hurry. First, I stretch, then I walk to the bathroom and take a short shower, I love taking a shower in the morning, it's refreshing.  
When I'm done I walk back to my bedroom and grab my school uniform, it's a white blouse and a dark blue checkered skirt. Also white stockings and a dark blue, short jacket. The school uniform isn't very fantastic, a bit to girly for me, but still I could worser... For last, I grab my converse, then my back. I look at the alarm clock, half hour left, did it really took me so long?  
I run to the dining room, I'm hungry, I really need to eat something!  
''Morning mom.'' I greet my mother, she's still making the breakfast and it smells delicious.

''Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" She asks.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Okay, breakfast is done." Mom turns to me with a pan with scrambled egg. As breakfast we have a English breakfast, it's delicious and mom and I are eating in silence.

When I'm finished I say: "Time to go, see ya after school!" I stand up, so does mom and she gives me a hug.

''Have fun!" My mom says.

'Bye!"

I'm walking to school, lost in my thoughts. When I'm almost at school, I hear someone running towards me. I turn around and see Nami.

''Morning!" I greet her.

"Morning!" She replied, she has a kind smile on her face.

'What's up Nami? Why are you smiling?" I ask curious. Nami shrugs,

"I don't know, I have the feeling this will be a special year." I grin.

"What make you think that?" Nami shrugs again.

"I just have a feeling, that's all..."  
We arrive at school and I see a lot of familiar faces.  
"Where is your sister?" I ask, usually she walks with Nami.

"She leaves earlier from home, she said that she had some business to do"

Nami replied. "Ok, look there she is." Nami's sis sees us and waves.

"Morning Kairi!" I greet her.  
"Hi Xion, Nami!" Kairi is with one of her friends, a girls names Selphie. I'm not really friends with her, she's way to girly.  
"Hi Selphie." I say to her.  
"Hi Namine and Xion, how was summer vacation?" I smile.  
"Awesome! I've been to the Destiny Islands." Selphie looks a bit surprised.  
"Really, I love it there!" I grin. Selphie is okay.  
The four of us hear the bell ring. "Let's go!" Kairi says.

We nod and walk inside the school. I forget to tell, the school is called Twilight High. It's calls like that because, well, this is Twilight Town. So you should expect a name like that.

I look at my schedule, first I have history, then math, science and art.

"What do you have as first?" I ask Nami. I look at hers.

"I first have English, then biology, math and art."

"At least we have art together." I say. Nami nods.

I walk to my locker, it's the same as last year. Locker number 22. I put some stuff that I have in my locker and turn to Nami.

"See you, let's eat together when we have lunch okay?" Nami says.

"Sure!"

Nami and I walk both to another direction. I'll go left. To history. I walk in the classroom and sit down somewhere by the window.  
When class is about the begin and the teacher wants to close the door, someone walks in.

"You're late." The teacher says, annoyed.  
The boy quickly sits down next to me. "Hi Xion." He says. He has spiky brown hair.  
"Hi Sora, how was summer vacation?" I say.

"Just the usual, I've hanged out with Kairi and Riku, that's all, how was yours?" I want to answer, but the teacher starts with the lesson. He tells a long boring story, about a war. Usually, I kinda enjoy history, but today I'm just so bored. I look around me. Almost everyone is. Sora is writing something down on a piece of paper. He gives it to me.

_Wanna start a conversation?_ I grin. Maybe isn't history that worse today. _Sure_. I write back on the same piece of paper. _So, are you still in the soccer club_. Sora writes.

_Yeah, you?_ Sora and I joined the soccer club together last year. That's how we starts to be friends. Sora is nice, not that I have a crush on him or something. Kairi has, but if I say that she would be really mad._ Of course I am :)_ I smile. _After school we have practice right?_ I write.

Sora nods. _My cousins will join :D_ I didn't know Sora has cousins on this school. _Who?_ I write back. _They are twins and their names are Ven and Roxas, they're new. _Oh, that explains it. _Hopefully are they good players, this year we have to win the tournament for sure._ I write. Sora grins. _It isn't all about winning, ya know ;) _I give him an annoyed look. _Very funny, I know having fun is important too XD_. I write. _And friendship._ Sora writes. _Yeah..._ Both, we don't write anything for a few minutes and listen to the teacher. I still need to learn something from this lesson...

History is over and it's time for math, I really, really hate that. I say bye to Sora.

Mister Saïx is standing next to the door and gives every students one of his most evil glares. Seriously, what's his problem?

Poor me, no one of my friends also have maths, I have to face Saïx alone... When everybody is in classroom Saïx start with class. He's telling all the things quickly and I need to concentrate myself. I really can't wait until this is over...

* * *

Hopefully you guys liked this, Maybe it's kinda crappy, but it's the first chapter. Next chapter will be in Naminé's pov! Also, should I continue this story?

Hope you liked and please, review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting HIM

Hi everyone! I would like to thank: littleboy13 and jgodinkitty for favoriting, Emo Umfaltering, littleboy13 and jgodinkitty for following, Some guy, Emo Umfaltering, littleboy13 and jgodinkitty for reviewing and everyone else for reading XD!

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did there would be already a KHlll and I would be busy with making KHlV! XD

* * *

Chapter 2:

Naminé's pov:

The first to hours ended and nothing happens. First hour I was with a friend of Xi, Olette. She's pretty nice. I expected tomboy, skate-type, but she's nice and caring.  
After English, I had biology. It's nothing special, I'm not very interested in it, but the teacher is nice.  
Now it's time to eat something, I'm hungry, hopefully they have tempura, I love that!  
I see Xi already siting by a table, when she sees me, she waves.

"Hi, Nami! How were your classes?" Xion asks me.

"It wasn't that bad!" I reply smiling.

"That's great, right?" I nod, Xion is always nice to me, while she's to others very stubborn, except her friends, and family of course.

"Hi, is it okay if we sit here today?" Sora asks.

"Sure." Xion replied. Sora, Kairi and Riku sit down at the other sode of the table, while Xi and I are sitting in front of them. I know Sora now for a long time, as long as he knows Kairi, he knows me. It's funny, Sora has a huge crush on my sister for a very, very long time, but never admit it.

"I'm gonna get some food, be right back." I say.

"Okay."

~Short Time Skip~

I walk back to my friends, they're chatting with each other.

"So, Sora how are your cousins like?" Riku asks.

"They're Nice! And have spike blond hair and blue eyes." Sora said, he wasn't paying much attention for some reason.

"Where are they actually?" Xion asks.

"Who?" Sora asks dumb. Riku face-palmed and Kairi giggles. Xion just rolls her eyes. "Your cousins!"  
I look around the canteen. Suddenly I see two boys with spiky blond hair and blue eyes enter, Sora's cousins?

"Look, aren't they it?" I point at the boys. Sora smiles and waves, one of the boys waves back, he has a grin on his face like Sora, the other, well somehow I only can look at him.

"Hey Sora! So these are your friends?" One of the boys asked, they look a like a lot, but they still have some different things.

"Yeah, this is Kairi," Sora points at her. Then he points at Riku.

"His name is Riku, the girl with short black hair is named is Xion and that's Naminé." Then The boys introduce their selves.

"I'm Ventus, but people usually call me Ven, it's shorter and better!" Blond boy number one says, now known as Ven. He smiles. His eyes are lighter than that of his brother, also his hair is lighter.

"I'm Roxas." The other says. He looks more serious somehow, like he's been trough a lot.

"N-Nice To meet you." I stammer. Roxas hold out his hand, his hand felt warm, I blush a bit.

"Nice to meet you too!" Roxas says, he smiles and looks now even more like his brother.

"You two really look alike a lot!" Kairi laughs, so does Roxas and Ven.  
"We know, it's handy sometimes, but it's also annoying."

The twins both sit down on the bench next to the table. Roxas sit next to me, me! I don't know why I have this feeling so suddenly, but it's like my stomach is about to explode! Seriously, I only know him for a few seconds, Xi would say it's like a stupid romance novel like Twilight or something. I grin about that thought.

"What's up sis?" Kairi asks, she's sitting in front of me. I blush a bit.

"Nothing, just my thoughts." The others starts laughing.

"Roxas, Ven, interested in joining the basketball club?" Riku asks. Riku is captain of the basketball team, only they aren't very good and they don't have enough members to participate in games.

Roxas shrugged and Ven says: "Sorry, but we more like soccer." Xion smiles.

"You two like soccer?" She asks, it's the first time today she said something to them, usually she isn't very interested in others.

"Yes!" Ven and Roxas said in unison.

"We would like to join the soccer club!"

After lunch I have math, I really hate that, because of Saïx he really, really hates me! I know Hate is sa big word but its true! I'm always nervous before math, Saïx is just so scary. I know that the feeling I have usual, is what he want, I'm such a weakling sometimes...

"Hello, how was summer vacation? Whatever, tomorrow test about page seven and eight." Sïx tells everyone when class start. Seriously, tomorrow tests already?

The door opens and a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes walks in, I recognize him immediately, it's one of Sora's cousins, it's Roxas I think.  
"You're late today, mister, ehm..." Saïx looks at his paper what lies on his desk.

"I'm Roxas Strife." Roxas says quickly.

"So, new here? To late at your first day at a new school, good start Mister Strife, I already like you." Saïx says with a lot of sarcasm.

"Now sit down next to Miss Rainfell!" Saïx points at me. I blush when he do that and look away.

"Eh, okay." Roxas walks to his seat, while everyone including me is staring at him.

"Hi, Naminé right?" Roxas asks. I nod.

"S-So do y-you like this school?" I stammer. Yup, my shy self is back.

"Yeah, but this guy kinda scares me, he has such a creepy scar, here." Roxas points at the place above his nose, between his eyes.

"No talking!" Saïx yelled.

"Y-Yes Sir!" I say and look at the table.

"Sorry." Roxas says after math, I'm relieved its finally over. We are walking trough the hallway to our next class, I have art while Roxas haves music. It's the classes are next to each other, so we walk together.

"N-No, it's nothing!" I tell him.

"You're sure, Saïx is really intimidating." Roxas says worried. I'm surprised, he sees immediately how I felt.

"Yes." Then I see the art classroom.

"M-Music is there, see ya!" I say and wave bye. Roxas is kinda confused.

"Nami!" Xi calls me, she's sitting by the same table we usually sat last year. It's next to the window.

"Hi, how were your classes?" I ask casually. Xi shrugs.

"Nothing special,what about you?" She asks. I also shrug, but I can't help it to blush a bit.

"What's up Nami?" Xion asks me.

"N-Nothing, really!" Why does people always think something is going on? Okay, there is something, I can't help it!

Xi gives me a suspicious glance.

"Okay everyone, let's start with today's lesson, how was you guys summer vacation by the way?" Out teacher, Aerith asks. I'm sure Aerith is my favorite teacher, she's completely the opposite of Saïx, Aerith is nice, caring and I think every student in the whole school likes her!

As usual, Art goes way to fast and Aerith gives us homework for next week, we have to draw the sunset.

Actually I can stay her in the classroom until everyone from the Art club has arrived, I'm proud I'm in this club, because the other members are very talented.

But first, I'm going with Xi to the soccer club, than I can see Roxas playing soccer. Xion is curious about him and Ven, she hopes they're good soccer players.

"Let's go!" Xi says. I nod, let's go.

* * *

hopefully I didn't make To much grammar mistakes... Hope you like and review! :D

next chapter will be in Xion's pov!


End file.
